Chained to you
by Ascaisil
Summary: Another savage garden song! i can't help it! anyway it's a b/v...do i write anything else? ::thinks about all the other stories she's writing:: ok...never mind. ()


Chained to you 

Chained to you

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, plain and simple.

Warnings: Nope. None today.

AN: Yes! Another Savage Garden Song!!! As you can probably tell by now I love Savage Garden, so…this song is called 'Chained to You'. I thought it fit well with Vegetable-head and Bloomers. (Sorry I couldn't help myself; we make fun of them all the time…)

***

Vegeta did one-finger push-ups. Damn that woman! Vegeta stood and started a set of Katas. Two days ago, first they had been fighting, and then she was kissing him! He growled. She had defiled his personage.

We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me, 

Acting like a movie shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me,

And I think about it all the time.

Sweet temptation rush all over me,

And I think about it all the time,

Passion, Desire so intense I can't take anymore because…

No! Such thoughts were below a prince! He couldn't think about that! She was a sweet temptation, one that he couldn't afford. Damn! Why did he have to be in the kitchen at that particular time, when she was there?! Alone, of all times! Damn! 

I feel the magic all around you,

It's bringing me to my knees,

Like a wannabe,

I've gotta be chained to you!

Vegeta fell to his knees. He felt weak, a mixture of being in gravity room for two days, without food or drink, and HER! Why was she always on his mind? Damn! Damn! DAMN! Why couldn't their fight be like any other, normal one! He would gladly have lost if he knew that this was the concicuence for winning! He didn't want this! Did he?

And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency,

Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery,

And I think about it all the time,

Is this fate? Is it my destiny?

That I think about it all the time,

I no longer pretend to have my hands on the wheel because…

Bulma sat in her room, crying. Two days ago she had finally had the courage to let Vegeta know that she loved him. And that was it. He had holed himself up in his precious Gravity Room in response. He didn't care! Why then was she still hurting? Why did she still want to be with him?

I feel the magic all around you,

It's bringing me to my knees,

Like a wannabe,

I gotta be chained to you!

Vegeta stood. He was going to figure this out once and for all! He stepped out of the gravity room, feeling much better out in the open. He felt her Ki in her room so he followed. He landed on her balcony and stomped into the room. "Woman!" He barked. She looked up at him and he realized she had been crying.

I feel the magic all around you,

It's bringing me to my knees,

Like a wannabe,

I gotta be chained to you!

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked. She gulped. "I love you." She whispered, but Vegeta heard it clearly. He knew he wanted to be with her, but would it be his downfall? Was he already doomed from her spell? Damn! He couldn't get her out of his mind! Her taste, her scent, her body. Was having her so bad?

And I think about it all the time,

And I think about it all the time,

Tell me it's madness, I barely know you,

We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me,

Ten steps back you're still a mystery,

Acting like a movie shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me.

I can't take anymore because…

Vegeta smirked. "Good." He declared. She stared at him in shock. "Good?" She repeated. He nodded. "After all, I wouldn't want a mate who doesn't return my affections." He almost laughed at her incredulous look. "Then why in the HFIL did you stay in the gravity room for two days?! Making me think you didn't care!" She shrieked. Kami! He loved to see that woman angry! She was so beautiful.

I feel the magic all around you,

It's bringing me to my knees,

Like a wannabe,

I gotta be chained to you!

He shrugged. "I needed to clear my head." He said calmly. She looked furious. 

I feel the magic building all around you.

"Clear your head? Clear your…" He cut her off with a passionate kiss. When he released her she was trembling. "But," She whispered. "What if you leave me?" He looked down into her aqua eyes. 

I feel the magic all around you,

It's bringing me to my knees,

Like a wannabe,

I gotta be chained to you!

"I can't. I'm chained to you." He whispered.

Tell me it's madness,

I barely know you…

"Good." She whispered back and kissed him.

  
Aaawwww!!! Isn't that cute? Oh well, I wanted to tell you that I am STILL working on Abuse! And I've got a million other stories to, so give me a break! Luv to ya all!

Bulma4veggie ^.~ (the insanity continues.)


End file.
